ALUCINACIONES
by aniyasha
Summary: Minato es un doctor en siquiatria, es trasladado al hospital de konoha, y ahi encuentra un caso de esquizofrenia muy interesante ya que se enamora de la pasiente Kushina Uzumaki, quien sufre alucinaciones provocadas segun ella por un demonio llamado Kiuby
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo.- ALUCINACIONES.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. ¡Arriba mis suegros ´ttebane!_

_**Dedicación:**__ Al concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo alterno, Minato es un doctor y Kushina aquí es la paciente. También tomo prestado el nombre de autoras que son mis hermanitas. _

_._

_**ALUCINACIONES**_

_**By. Aniyasha**_

_**.**_

Minato Namikaze era un doctor renombrado en el área de siquiatría, tenia perseverancia con sus pacientes, y había podido resolver casos perdidos. Ahora directo del país de fuego, fue trasladado a la ciudad de Konoha, en donde llegaban los casos de mayor dificultad, por eso él, había pedido su cambio a ese hospital; Meses después fue aceptado, y en estos momentos sus ojos azules recorrieron la entrada del que sería su nuevo hospital. Se encamino a paso firme y se dirigió a las oficinas de la directora Tsunade.

Una enfermera que se presento ante él con una gran sonrisa, lo pasó a dentro de la oficina de la directora.

Los ojos chocolates de la directora Tsunade, recorrieron sin escrúpulos al recién llegado, era apuesto, soltero, un genio en la medicina, con una edad de 35 años. "_candidato perfecto para el amor"._ Fueron los pensamientos de Tsunade.

-−Tome asiento Namikaze.- − la rubia observo, los ojos azules que la miraban resueltos.- − es un placer para mí que haya querido ingresar a nuestro cuerpo de médicos, tenemos casos realmente interesantes, he leído su expediente, sus experiencias son sorprendentes si me permite decirlo. −- termino con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro.

-−El placer es para mí.- −la voz era melodiosa y suave.- −gracias Doctora Tsunade por aceptarme en su hospital.

La rubia cayó bajo el hechizo de esa voz. Y la sonrisa ahora era sincera.

-−llamare a la enfermera Hana, ella será su auxiliar, lo llevara a su oficina y le mostrara los expedientes de los casos en los que puede trabajar.- − alzo el teléfono y dio algunas ordenes por el.

Minato se permitió observar el lugar, la oficina era sencilla pero elegante. No tardaron ni cinco minutos y la puerta se abrió, revelando a la enfermera que muy amablemente lo había conducido ante la directora.

Hana era una mujer realmente hermosa, unos ojos aperlados muy poco inusuales y una larga cabellera azulada, el rostro era lindo, su cuerpo por lo que se podía apreciar, se encontraba perfecto.

−-Con permiso.- − dijo Hana, su mirada recayó en el joven doctor, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.- − aquí estoy a su servicio directora, ¿en que puedo servirla?

Ante la mirada calculadora de Tsunade, no se le escapo el interés de la enfermera, por el que ya, consideraba "_**su" **_ presa.

-−A partir de este momento serás el auxiliar del doctor Minato Namikaze, su oficina es la que se encuentra a lado del doctor Uchiha.- −se paró de su lugar y se encamino a la puerta, seguida por el doctor y por último a la enfermera.- − que tenga un buen inicio de trabajo, cualquier cosa estoy para servirle.- − dicho esto estrecho la mano del doctor, este simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se marcho, siguiendo a la enfermera.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Horas después.

En su oficina se encontraba pensando Minato, el lugar no era diferente a ningún lugar de trabajo que ya hubiera tenido, un escritorio, un librero, sillas y la habitación completamente blanca.

El blanco era el color que lo había seguido en toda su vida, la mayoría de sus cosas era de ese color, su ropa, su cuarto, y todo diría que a él le gustaba.

Pero muy en el fondo, sentía que era un color vacio, sin vida.

Hana ya le había entregado diversos expedientes y él estaba comprobando notas por medio del computador, el tratamiento que realizaban a los pacientes era muy peculiar, incluso agresivo a su consideración.

Cansado de tanto leer, miro su reloj, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, sería bueno tomar un refrigerio, Hana le había mencionado de una cafetería que había en el primer piso.

Abandonó la habitación en búsqueda de relajación, sin embargo su vida cambiaria…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sus pasos se dirigieron por el pasillo izquierdo para llegar al elevador, él estaba en el tercer piso, espero pacientemente a que este llegara, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en el interior del elevador, una mujer se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas, por la bata blanca, sus pies descalzos, se pudo percatar de que era una paciente, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo mas la atención, no, su mirada azul de forma sobrenatural recayó, en el color del cabello de la chica muy poco inusual.

El cabello de ella, que le ocultaba el rostro, era de un tono rojo pasional, algo efusivo, vivo, vibrante, su corazón latió, él cuidadosamente se acerco a ella, pero antes de llegar la mujer alzo el rostro, y ahora unos hermosos ojos violetas lo veían sorprendido.

La mirada azul y violeta se entrelazó, el tiempo se detuvo.

Minato nunca en su vida había sentido lo que en estos momentos sentía. Un sinfín de emociones, la mujer ahí presente había despertado en él, al hombre, no al doctor. Él la veía como se mira a una mujer hermosa, y eso lo sorprendió a un mas, debido a que el poco contacto romántico tenia con las mujeres, nunca ninguna despertaba en él interés, y debido a que su trabajo absorbía su tiempo, dejo de prestarle a su cuerpo atención en ese tipo de cosas, pero en estos momentos, veía a esa mujer demasiado bella, y con una gran tristeza en sus ojos. Él quería quitarle las lágrimas que se apreciaban por sus mejillas y abrazarla. Un sentimiento de protección se activo en él.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kushina Uzumaki, miro al doctor que entraba por la puerta del elevador, ella había podido escapar de la habitación donde le aplicaban la ultima técnica contra su esquizofrenia, por un descuido del estúpido enfermero, ella se escabullo y antes de alcanzarla pudo entrar al elevador. Todo lo que quería era un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero nunca podía encontrarla.

Sin embargo, al mirar al doctor de cabellera dorada y ojos azules, tuvo un sentimiento que creía tener ya muerto, paz, él con su sola presencia ahí parado mirándola de una forma estremecedora, le había dado lo que tanto buscaba, un momento de paz y olvido.

Por tan solo cinco minutos fue libre, se sintió bien consigo misma, se permitió relajarse, ahí , como si de una burbuja los separara del mundo exterior, olvido lo_ podrida_ que estaba su vida.

Vio sorprendida como el doctor se acercaba a ella y se sentaba para quedar a su altura, toco ese largo cabello rojo que ella tenía, su mano grande de él tomo un mechón del cabello y lo entrelazo entre sus dedos, una corriente de aire estremeció el cuerpo la pelirroja.

Las manos de él quitaron todo tipo de rastros de lágrimas, con una sonrisa pequeña pero significativa y sin palabras algunas ella, se permitió ser tocada por él.

Un toque suave de cariño, con afecto, algo que hacía mucho tiempo desde que sus padres la encerraron aquí, a la tierna edad de diez años no sentía.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Pero la burbuja se rompió cuando dos enfermeros con una camisa de seguridad entraron al elevador y la vieron ahí en el rincón.

-−nos has pegado un gran susto, por tu culpa el doctor Uchiha nos regañara.- − dijo un enfermero con agresividad.

Pero antes que alguno pudiera llegar a ella, Minato se levanto y se interpuso entre los enfermeros, que apenas se percataron de él.

-−no es la forma de tratar a un paciente.- − dijo fríamente el rubio, este tendió su mano para que la mujer la tomara.- − ven conmigo, ellos me indicaran a donde tienes que ir.- − él vio, que ella vacilaba, y existía temor en su mirada.- − Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado, Minato Namikaze, soy doctor en psiquiatría.- − sin quitar la mano, le regalo una sonrisa.- − soy nuevo aquí, vamos, yo te llevare.

Ella inconscientemente estiro su mano y toco la firme mano del doctor, se puso a su altura aun que ella era más pequeña en estatura, el calor del cuerpo de él, abrigo el frio que sentía en su corazón.

-−Bien, ahora díganme a donde hay que llevar al paciente.- − agarro firme mente a la paciente de la mano, un enfermero apretó el número cinco en el elevador.

Nadie dijo nada, Minato sentía la pequeña mano de ella aferrada a la suya. Cuando llegaron al piso donde estaban los pacientes, un solo enfermero lo encamino al número de habitación diecinueve, por cada paso que daban, sentía como ella, apretaba mas la mano, al llegar a la habitación, vio como la mujer estaba completamente pálida, el miedo se leía en su rostro.

La pelirroja sabiendo que nada cambiaría su vida, sus pasos se encaminaron a adentrarse al cuarto, su vida era un asco, pero era la única vida que tenia, sus fuerzas se sentían a punto de desfallecer, rendirse era lo más viable.

Al darse cuenta que ella soltó su mano, el vacio que sintió y la opresión de su corazón, no lo dejaban tranquilo, la espalda que era lo que veía de ella, el hermoso cabello largo rojo, el podía jurar que caminaba como si fuera a una muerte segura. Sus pasos se dirigieron a ella, toco su hombro y vio la sorpresa reflejada en el hermoso rostro.

-−Mañana te veré.- − fue lo que dijo sin explicación el rubio, dejando a un mas perpleja a la pelirroja.- − no se aun tu nombre.

Y ella no quería saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera de él. Morir era el único pensamiento y deseó que tuviera. Sin embargo al verlo ahí, en espera de una respuesta, su mente reacciono por sí sola.

-−Kushina Uzumaki.- − fueron las únicas palabras dichas en susurros, se dio vuelta para acostarse en un rincón de la celda, en la misma posición en que el doctor la había encontrado.

-−Kushina.- − el nombre en sus labios salió con ternura.- − mañana nos veremos, descansa.- − salió de la habitación, con un objetivo en mente.

Saber quién era Kushina Uzumaki, ¿Por qué se encontraba en el hospital siquiátrico?, ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad tenia? , pero sobre todo, encontrar la forma de ayudarla y sacarla de ahí. El hambre quedo olvidada y nuevamente se dirigió a su oficina, a investigar a su paciente.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Un nuevo día..._

Era temprano, la hornada laboral empezaba a las 8 de la mañana con una hora de desayuno en la cafetería del hospital. Minato había llegado puntual, y se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente.

-−así que tu eres el nuevo.- − dijo otro doctor de cabello negro, con expresión seria, tomando asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio.- − no nos han presentado, mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha.- −se estrecharon la mano.

-−Minato Namikaze vengo de la ciudad del Fuego, es un placer trabajar con usted, ayer precisamente empecé a checar uno expedientes de pacientes, en los que me comento la directora Tsunade que lo apoyaría.

-−si a mí también me dijo que me apoyarías, tu expediente es sorprendente, leí que muchos de tus casos eran difíciles y tus técnicas son simples.

-−yo considero doctor Uchiha, que tenerle paciencia, escuchar al paciente, y tratar de ponernos en su situación nos abren muchos caminos para poderlos ayudar.- Minato titubeó un poco en lo siguiente que dijo.- − ayer me encontré a una paciente muy peculiar.

Los ojos negros miraron a los azules con desconfianza.

-−Kushina Uzumaki, es una paciente interesante.- − Fugaku empezó a comer tranquilamente.- − su esquizofrenia la lleva a alucinaciones muy peculiares.

Antes de que pudieran seguir la conversación se les unió otro doctor.

-−buenos días.- −este tomo asiento y como si nada se presento.- −mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuuga, ¿tú eres el nuevo?.

Minato simplemente asintió.

-−Nuestro amigo está interesado en el caso Uzumaki.- − comento Uchiha, esperando la reacción de los ojos a perlados.

Una sonrisa fría se aprecio en los labios del doctor Hyuuga, al acordarse de la pelirroja.

-−Escuche del encuentro que tuvo con ella en el elevador.- − miro directamente a los ojos azules.- − así, que ha caído también bajo la belleza de esa mujer. −- negó rotundamente con la cabeza, empezando también a comer.

Minato se sonrojo, por los comentarios referente al caso.

-−¿a qué te refieres con también?

La mirada a perlada se encontró con la oscura del Uchiha y ambos doctores lo voltearon a ver.

-−cuando llegue aquí aproximadamente hace 5 años, me gusto la pelirroja, tiene algo que no se puede explicar, si fuera una mujer sana seria perfecta.- − Hiashi no dejo de ver en ningún momento a Namikaze.- − ¿te gusto verdad?

_Si,_ era la respuesta en su mente de Minato, pero a esos dos apenas lo conocía como para decirle lo que pensaba al respecto, y sobre todo no le gustaba para nada la idea, de que ellos hubieran tenido o siguen teniendo, algún interés en _su Kushina._

-−me gustan los casos difíciles, y ella cumple con todas mis expectativas.

-−sabes Namikaze, cuando yo empecé a tratarla no me di cuenta de la agresiva que era hasta que me enterró un lapicero en la rodilla.- − dijo señalando su rodilla izquierda Hiashi.- − no te confíes de su cara bonita.

Minato apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-−Minato, nosotros solo te hacemos recomendaciones, no te lo tomes a pecho.- − sugirió Uchiha.- − a mi me ha atacado y tengo varias lesiones por su culpa, solo tratamos de prevenirte.

-−Quiero que me des el caso, deseó tratarla.- − dijo firmemente Minato.

El Uchiha miro a Hyuuga quien solo asintió de hombros, regreso su mirada al nuevo doctor.

-−para mí es un gran placer librarme de ella, a partir de este momento es toda tuya. Recuerda no te confíes.

-−Gracias, si me disculpa tengo que hablar con la directora.- − Minato recogió su desayuno a penas probado y se encamino a la salida de la cafetería.

-−cayó bajo su hechizo.- − dijo Hyuuga terminando de desayunar.

-−así es.- − una sonrisa burlona adorno los labios de Fugaku.- − no sabe lo que le espera, ella es un pequeño demonio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Las manos le sudaban a Minato siempre cuando se encontraba nervioso, estaba en estos momentos en una sala de tratamiento, en espera de que le trajeran a la mujer, que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Los gritos de ella llamaron su atención.

-−ya les dije que no quiero ver a Fubaka, es un pésimo doctor, no, no llega a doctor, es un insufrible no lo aguanto, amargado, limón, es tan repulsivo como Hiashi, por mi todos se pueden ir al infierno. Déjenme en paz.

Esas fueron las palabras dichas por Kushina, quien era arrastrada por los dos enfermeros de ayer, Orochimaru y Paint.

Al llegar a la dichosa habitación de tratamiento, se revolvió más en los brazos de los enfermeros, pero estos simplemente la apretaron más, y la aventaron prácticamente al cuarto.

Ella callo sentada, sus nalgas estaban adoloridas, pero aun así les replico a esos brutos.

-−¡ustedes no tienen ningún tipo de tacto, me dicen loca a mí, cuando son ustedes quienes tratan mal a todos!.- − grito a un mas fuerte mente. Como pudo se paro y se voltio para seguir gritándole al odioso doctor que la levanto tan temprano.- − ¿Cómo te atreves…?- −pero no pudo terminar la frase, por qué se encontró con el doctor de ayer, si no mal recordaba Minato.

Él vio la entrada triunfal de ella, escucho las replicas y se sorprendió de la energía que tenia, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de gritar y revolverse entre los brazos de los enfermeros, y cuando se percato de que no era el doctor Uchiha, su rostro se puso a un mas rojo, tanto como su hermoso cabello.

-−Lamento decepcionarte Kushina, pero a partir de este momento soy yo tu nuevo doctor. −- aun viendo la resistencia de ella en sus ojos él, se encamino a ella para quitarle la camisa de fuerza que tenia.- − te voy a quitar esto, te debe de incomodar mucho y platicaremos un buen de tiempo, a demás concuerdo contigo.- − se acercó al oído de ella y susurro.- − es un baka, el doctor Uchiha.

Sin la camisa de fuerza, se permitió tranquilizarse y respirar profundo, se acordaba perfectamente de este doctor, sus ojos azules la miraban diferente, como si ella fuera algo más que un paciente, no había podido olvidar su aroma a bosque, pero sobretodo no había podido olvidar la paz que tuvo, cuando estuvo con él. Aun así, la experiencia le decía que era igual a todos, alguien más que no creería en ella.

-−siéntate Kushina, quiero que me platiques de ti.

Solos en la habitación, en un extremo cada uno se miraban fijamente.

-−no tengo deseos de hablar de mí, no veo el caso, los demás doctores ya le dieron mi expediente, ahí puede encontrar lo que necesite saber de mi.- − comento Kushina tomando asiento.

-−yo quiero escucharte a ti, ellos pueden haberte sentenciado.- − se dio cuenta que los ojos violetas lo miraban con atención.- − pero yo quiero saber de ti, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.

-−¿lo que me sucede?.- − dijo incrédula ante tal pregunta.- − es algo que ninguno de ustedes puede comprender.- − alzo su voz queriendo sacar la amargura de su vida a gritos.- − ¡me dicen loca!, ¡cuando yo solo digo lo que veo!, ¡lo que me pasa! - se paro ye empezó a caminar por la habitación.- − pero ustedes quieren entenderlo todo por lógica, cuando existen muchas cosas en este mundo inexplicables.- − se acerco de nuevo a él.- − dígame sinceramente, ¿cree en los demonios?, ¿cree en muertos?, ¿cree en fantasmas?, ¿cree que se puede apoderar de tu cuerpo y tú no puedes hacer nada?...

Minato miraba el comportamiento de Kushina, su experiencia le decía que cualquier persona "cuerda" actuaria como ella, cuando nadie le cree, ya que no hablaba como una loca, si no que su comportamiento agresivo, se debía, a los malos tratos y a que nadie creía en lo que ella decía. Él tenía que ser sincero con ella, de esa forma se ganaría su confianza y podrían juntos trabajar en su caso, para rescatarla.

-−sabes me recordaste perfectamente porque quería ser doctor.- − vio que ella lo miraba atentamente y prosiguió a explicarse mejor.- −tenía un medio hermano pequeño, yo era el mayor por ocho años, no me acercaba a él, no éramos muy unidos porque nuestras madres nos metían si sañas, yo vivía con mi papa. −- vio como Kushina tomaba asiento y ella era ahora quien escucha, de cierta forma quería que ella sintiera confianza con él.- − me siento culpable por no haberle creído lo que decía que veía, murió por que se quito la vida.

Era indescriptible la conexión que sintió con su doctor, ella vio los ojos azules llenos de remordimiento y sabia por experiencia propia lo que se sentía.

-−¿Qué fue lo que le paso?, puede contarme por favor.- − dijo tranquila Kushina.

-−por supuesto, es justo que yo te platique, pero quiero antes hacer un trato. −- tomo las manos de ella y las apretó.- −quiero que después tu, me cuentes tu vida, de cómo empezó todo y por que llegaste aquí. Es un trato.- − vio como simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- − el nombre de mi hermanito era Kakashi, muy serio, a demás de vago, siempre llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar, en la escuela era un genio, no sabía cómo pasaba las materias sin necesidad de estudiar, pero todo cambio cuando su mejor amigo óbito murió…

_Recuerdos de Minato._

_En el velorio de Óbito, mi hermano se veía decaído y lloraba demasiado, nuestros padres pensaron que era normal, ellos eran dos niños muy unidos, yo trate de acercarme a Kakashi y lo abrase, el no rechazo mi contacto._

_Pasaron los días y mi pequeño hermano se fue perdiendo mas y mas de la realidad, un día cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación, me di cuenta que platica muy tranquilo con alguien, pero yo no veía nada, lo observe y escuche atentamente la plática._

_Él platicaba como fue su día en la escuela y de las travesuras que le aria a los profesores, hasta ahí, las cosas estaban casi normal, pero lo que si me alerto fue que su amigo imaginario se llamaba óbito. _

_Cuando Kakashi sintió mi presencia voltio y su expresión no cambio, con alegría me dijo que había pasado todas sus materias._

_Le pregunte tranquilamente con quien platicaba y él me dijo: "con quien más, ¡con el tonto de óbito!, sabes había estado muy triste y le roge que no se fuera, a penas ayer cuando fui al panteón a visitarlo como acostumbro, lo encontré ahí, empecé a platicar con él, y le volví a suplicar que no me dejara, y él está aquí conmigo, ¿acaso no lo ves?.- vio como su hermano miraba a tras de él.- a óbito le sigues cayendo mal, aun que yo le he dicho que no eres tan malo, tal vez por ese motivo no se deja ver contigo"._

_Yo estaba aterrorizado por el comportamiento de Kakashi, cuando lo platique con su madre y mi padre, los dos se enojaron conmigo por levantar calumnias en contra de mi hermano, y decir que se había vuelto loco._

_Deje por la paz el tema, de seguro era una forma que su mente había creado, para no alejarse de su amigo, así que di por terminado el caso y simplemente lo observaba a distancia._

_Mis padres se percataron de lo mismo que yo, el comportamiento que Kakashi mostraba, por lo que lo mandaron a sicólogos, y así quitarle ese mal que tenia._

_Pero eso no funciono, lo único que hicieron fue ponerlo agresivo y a la defensiva de todos por considerarlo un "loco"._

_En una noche Kakashi llego a mi cuarto, yo estaba muy cansado, comenzaba la preparatoria y mis materias me abrumaban, me sorprendió que estuviera en mi habitación, se sentó junto a mí y me miro con esos ojos grises, en el físico no nos parecíamos._

_-disculpa que te haya despertado, pero es que quería platicar contigo.- yo medio me desperté y lo vi.- sabes estoy arto de los doctores a los que me llevan, ninguno de ellos me cree y me dicen loco, simplemente porque puedo platicar con óbito, ¿tú me crees?.- lo mire abiertamente y el leyó mis pensamientos.- no es necesario que digas algo, tus ojos no están hechos para mentir, es una lástima que no me creas en mi.- se levanto de la cama y se encamino a salir de la habitación.- me voy con óbito, el dice que a donde vamos, no habrán pleitos y ahí no me consideraran un loco. Fue bueno tenerte como hermano, nos volveremos a encontrar.- antes de cerrar la puerta me dijo.- por favor cree en las personas en un futuro… _

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, me recosté por completo en mi cama y pensé en la extraña conversación que había sostenido con mi hermano, nunca le di importancia a sus palabras y hasta el día de hoy, me arrepiento por no tratar de creer en él, y encerrarme a más posibilidades._

_A la mañana siguiente los gritos de la madre de Kakashi me levantaron, recordando a mi hermano y temiendo que haya hecho algo, me dirigí a su cuarto, pero él no estaba ahí, no, sino en el baño muerto en la tina, según el perito de la policía local, mi hermano murió alrededor de las 9 de la noche, ahogado inexplicablemente._

_Kakashi acostumbraba a encerrarse en el cuarto y no lo veían al día siguiente, por lo que no dieron importancia cuando no bajo a cenar. Sin embargo cuando yo llegue a la casa después de estar en la biblioteca de la preparatoria, eran como a las 10 de la noche y había dormido como mínimo hasta la media noche, entonces, ¿cómo era posible que Kakashi platicara conmigo?, cuando había muerto muchas horas antes._

_Fin de los recuerdos. _

-−por eso me interese en ser doctor.- − aun tomado de las manos siguieron platicando.- − no te mentiré Kushina, quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te sucede, para que yo pueda ayudarte, te prometo mantener la mente abierta a posibilidades inexplicables.

Kushina se soltó del agarre y empezó a caminar nuevamente por la habitación meditando las palabras del doctor Minato.

-−estoy harta de contar lo mismo. −- lo miro fijamente resuelta, que mas daba intentarlo una última vez. −- te contare con la condición que no me interrumpas y no me pidas que me siente, porque no podre mantenerme sentada cuando los recuerdos inundan mi mente.

Vio como asintió el doctor y ella empezó a caminar como un león enjaulado.

_Recuerdo de Kushina._

_Yo tenía nueve años cuando mi vida cambio por completo, vivía en una pequeña aldea llamada remolino, mis papas eran gentes de campo, en épocas navideñas nos transportábamos a la ciudad para visitar a mi abuela Mito, la amaba demasiado, toda la familia Uzumaki se reunían para festejar las fiestas de navideñas._

_Cuando llego la época de visitar a mi abuela me encontraba muy entusiasmada, por visitar a mis tres primas que amaba con locura. Yo era una niña muy imperativa, demasiado escandalosa y siempre alborotaba a las personas, mi carácter fue risueño, algo agresiva; sin embargo me sentía bien conmigo misma._

_Al llegar a casa de la abuela todo era normal, encontré a mis primas y como solíamos hacer, nos escabullimos de los adultos y nos fuimos a nuestro escondite, platicamos de cómo nos había ido en el año, que era lo que queríamos de regalo para navidad, reíamos, comimos dulces, si yo hubiera sabido que era la última vez de que íbamos a estar así, les hubiera dicho lo importantes que eran para mí._

_Tsuki era mi prima más pequeña, tenía 9 años y nos comento que le habían regalado una tabla guija, en aquel entonces en la primaria se corría el rumor de invocar demonios para que pudieras preguntar cosas y pedir deseos, cualquier niño quería cumplir sus sueños. _

_-_−_me la han regalado y no la he probado.-_ −_ decía Tsuki mirando a sus tres primas._ −_- ¿Quién que la probemos?_

−_-a mi me han dicho que pueden ser peligrosas.-_ −_ comento Sora de 10 años._ −_- no creo que sea prudente._

_-_−_si mejor guarda eso o rómpelo, quémalo.-_ −_ sugirió Hina._

_-_−_¡están locas!._ −_- yo las mire y hable invitándolas a realizar aquel dichoso juego. _−_– Podríamos saber muchas cosas.-_ −_ tome entre mis manos la tabla guija y la mire.-_ −_ vamos a invocarla, no perdemos nada con intentarlo._

_Ellas tres me miraron con miedo, me conocían y sabían que yo no descansaría hasta que ellas aceptaran jugar conmigo. Grave error y lo he pagado por más de diecisiete años. _

_Suspiraron en señal de consentimiento y me miraron con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-_−_ya que por lo visto lo aremos, creo que este no es el mejor lugar.-_ −_ dijo Sora.- _−_se me ocurre un lugar perfecto.¡ Vamos!, toda vía tenemos tiempo si nos apuramos._

_Las cuatro nos encaminamos a las alcantarillas y bajamos por una. Llegamos a la parte subterránea de la ciudad, parecían túneles por todos lados. La luz se filtraba por las rejillas de las alcantarillas, que se encontraban encima de nuestras cabezas, el lugar era húmedo, oscuro y mal oliente. _

_Sora nos metió por un pequeño túnel en donde, entrabas solamente gateando, después de pasar un buen tramo, nuestras rodillas resentían las piedras del piso. Pero llegamos a lo que parecía una pequeña habitación, donde habían más túneles al fondo, pero estos se apreciaban muy oscuros, arriba había otra alcantarilla que nos daba luz._

_-_−_este es el lugar de rituales._ −_- Sora nos miraba emocionada, ella nunca había participado por miedo a lo desconocido en rituales que hacían sus demás compañeros de la escuela, la verdad era que le emocionaba el mundo espiritual pero a la vez le aterraba lo desconocido_−_- aquí es en donde se reúnen los de mis clases a jugar, cosas pesadas._

_-_−_muy bien saca la tabla y coloquemos la sobre ese tubo de ahí.- _−_yo está feliz de realizar algo fuera de lo normal, con lo imperativa que era.- _−_vamos Tsuki no tenemos toda la tarde._

_Cuando ya teníamos todo para empezar a jugar la primera en invocar fui yo._

−_-yo invoco al espíritu de la tabla.- puse mi mano sobre el pequeño triangulo que funcionaba como un mouse en la computadora.- _−_¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

_No hubo ninguna respuesta. Molesta por eso, repetí la acción dos veces más y nada._

_-_−_yo lo intento, de seguro no le gustas Kushina.-_ −_ sonriente Tsuki, también invoco al espíritu._ −_- yo invoco al espíritu de la tabla, ¿quiero preguntarte como moriré?_

_Extrañadas las demás, miramos a Tsuki quien simplemente nos regalo una sonrisa, así nos dimos cuenta que simplemente bromeaba. _

_Pero nueva mente no paso nada._

_-_−_déjenme intentarlo a mí, lo que pasa es que ustedes no creen en esto y lo toman a relajo._ −_- Sora invoco también al espíritu y nada sucedió.-_ −_ yo te invoco, yo creo en ti, por eso quisiera que cumplieras mi deseó," siempre quiero tener diez años y nunca crecer"._

_Para nada nos sorprendió el deseó de Sora, todas sabíamos que ella detestaba cumplir años y crecer. No quería ser un adulto. Pero tampoco sucedió nada._

_-_−_bueno por ultimo yo, si no sucede nada, nos vamos ya tengo hambre.-_ −_ Hina, tomo la tabla e invoco al espíritu pero nada sucedió.-_ −_ yo deseó una muerte sin dolor._

_Las tres negamos rotundamente con la cabeza, Hina casi murió en un accidente hace dos años, fue gravemente herida y sufrió mucho con el tratamiento, su miedo era morir sintiendo dolor._

_Si me pongo a pensar las cuatro no éramos niñas muy normales en nuestros pensamientos._

_Cansadas de que no haya funcionado, nos empezábamos a retirar del lugar, cuando en el más oscuro túnel se escucho perfectamente una voz de niño._

_-_−_aquí estoy. Soy el kiuby, el demonio que han invocado._

_Las cuatro miramos espantadas la figura que se apreciaba al fondo de ese túnel, por la poca luz solo podíamos alcanzar a preciar la silueta de un niño, nuestros cuerpos se paralizaron del miedo, cada vez que se acercaba mas, nos miramos confundidas y espantadas. No sé cómo pude moverme, pero las empuje por donde llegamos y todas nos arrastramos por el pequeño túnel, las rodillas ahora si se nos rasparon, pero eso no importaba porque sentíamos que esa cosa nos perseguía, como pudimos salimos al exterior y corrimos hasta llegar a casa. _

_Nuestra familia nos regaño por llegar tan tarde y no avisar que salíamos, pero eso no nos importo. El susto fue mayor, al regaño y castigo que nos pusieron. Creímos estar a salvo pero no fue así._

_Todo comenzó en esa misma noche, las cuatro dormíamos juntas en literas, en el cuarto había dos, yo dormía en la litera de la izquierda en la parte de arriba, Tsuki dormía a bajo. En la de la derecha Sora dormía arriba, y Hina dormía abajo._

_Eran alrededor de la media noche yo estaba acostada casi a la orilla de la pequeña cama estaba de espalda a la pared, cuando de repente el sonido de una voz de niño me despierta._

_-_−_voltea, voltea.-_ −_ decía insistentemente_

_Yo me desperté por eso, cuando mis ojos se abrieron y trate de mover mi cuerpo, no pude moverme, sin embargo la voz del niño me susurraba al oído, mi cuerpo paralizado, sintió grandes escalofríos._

_-_−_voltea, voltea._ −_- seguía insistiendo._ −_- ustedes me invocaron y yo he llegado, precisamente en este momento responderé la pregunta de tu primita.-_ −_ dijo con voz burlona.-_ −_ Tsuki morirá ahorcada…_

_Lo que en ese momento sentí no puedo describirlo, de mis ojos lagrimas de impotencia aparecieron, como pude trate de moverme y como estaba tan cerca de la orilla me caí de la cama, me dolió el cuerpo de la caída, pero cuando mis ojos se dirigieron a Tsuki, vi como el demonio jalaba la cadena de cuero que tenía una linda estrella del cuello de mi prima, le habíamos aconsejado quitársela muchas veces, porque ya había pasado algo parecido._

_Los ojos rojos del Kyubi me miraron, burlonamente apretaba mas la cadena, yo no podía hacer nada, mis gritos no salían de mi garganta, llore de impotencia y miedo. No sentí cuando me desmaye._

_A la mañana siguiente yo me encontraba tirada en el piso y cuando me levante reaccione, me encamine con miedo a la cama de Tsuki, ella tenía los ojos medio abiertos y la cadena enroscada en su cuello, grite con todas mis fuerzas. _

_El muy maldito la había asesinado… _

_Sin embargo eso solo, fue el comienzo de una cadena de muerte, por que el kiuby acabo con la vida de mis otras dos primas…_

_Conmigo sigue jugando…_

_Hina murió una semana después de Tsuki, lo que le ocurrió a ella fue….._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-K y M -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**HASTA AQUÍ, LO SIGUIENTE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**_

NI HAO!.- se que me he perdido por un tiempo, mil disculpas pero se me hace difícil actualizar. T-T, prometo hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda.

_Esta historia fue __**escrita para el concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales**__" _

_Agradecería mucho que __**votaran por mi historia**__ en el poll (__**encuesta**__) de MinKus BN (__**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**__) que aparecerá __**a partir del 19 y hasta el 30 de Agosto**__, así es como se decidirá el ganador._

_¡__**Así que, si mi historia les gustó, voten, voten**__! _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

_¡ARRIBA MIS SUEGROS TTEBANE!_

_JUNTOS aremos que esta pareja sea conocida por todos en fanfiction, inundaremos las páginas y derrotaremos a esas historias yaoi que ni al caso._

_¡Apóyenos en esta causa.!_

_POR FAVOR._

_Voten y comenten en cualquier historia de esta pareja._

_KUSHINA Y MINATO._

_**Nota mía de nuevo: espero con ansias sus comentarios, realmente es un reto escribir en este género de suspenso y terror, me encantaría saber que opinan de esta historia, ya saben que sus comentarios iluminan mi vida y me hacen muy feliz. Si lo se me quedo raro el capitulo. **_

_**Gracias por comentar**_

_**Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.**_


	2. el final ¿?

**Titulo.- ALUCINACIONES.**

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. ¡Arriba mis suegros ´ttebane!_

_**Dedicación:**__ Al concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo alterno, Minato es un doctor y Kushina aquí es la paciente. También tomo prestado el nombre de autoras que son mis hermanitas. Tiene escenas muy fuertes, pero son necesarias para darle drama._

_._

_**ALUCINACIONES**_

_**By. Aniyasha**_

_**.**_

_La muerte de Tsuki deprimió a todos en la familia, las fiestas navideñas fueron olvidadas , las risas cambiadas por lagrimas, mis primas y yo sabíamos la verdad, y por más que tratamos de decirle a nuestros padres, ellos no creyeron en los cuentos infantiles de nosotros._

_-_ —_Tengo miedo.- susurro Hina.-_ —_ ese demonio nos matara a nosotras también._

_-_— _No lo hemos visto, a lo mejor ya se ha olvidado de nosotras.-_ —_ dijo esperanzada Sora._

_Yo negué con la cabeza, al igual que ellas estaba aterrorizada, ya habíamos enterrado a Tsuki hace una semana, en ese momento todas nos encontrábamos encerradas en la recamara de la abuela, la cual estaba repleta de santos, ahí nos sentíamos protegidas. Pero yo sabía que esto, no había acabado._

_Al día siguiente las tres nos encaminamos a la misa del día, pasamos cerca de un edificio en reconstrucción, estaban cambiando las ventanas de los pisos de arriba, yo camine adelante, sora me seguía a unos pasos y Hina iba atrás, tratando de ponerse en el cabello el prendedor que le regalo Tsuki, en la navidad pasada._

_Nunca podre olvidar la escena que mis ojos presenciarían, mi cuerpo se paralizo y no sentí nada más que horror, Sora también volteo al percatarse que Hina no nos seguía, y eso fue porque el prendedor se cayó y trataba de agarrarlo, lo malo es que estaba cerca de donde ponían los vidrios nuevos, pero al no pensar que pudiera ocurrirle algo malo, simplemente se agacho a recoger el prendedor…_

_Habían dos hombres en andamios trabajando en la parte de hasta arriba, cada uno sostenía un gran cristal por ambos lados, pero el que agarraba la ventana se tambaleo y soltó el cristal, el peso fue demasiado para un solo hombre, por lo que el cristal cayo completo, Hina en ese momento estaba agachada recogiendo su prendedor…_

_Nosotros no pudimos ni gritar, nos quedamos como estatuas sin vida._

_El crista cayo directo en mi prima Hina, le corto la cabeza…_

"_Una muerte sin dolor, ¿no lo crees Kushina?".- fue lo que le dijo el Kyuubi en mi cabeza._

_Cuando pude recuperarme de la impresión, corrí a ver a mi prima, mucha gente ya se había reunido para ver lo que sucedió, los hombres que trabajaban estaban espantados, del terrible accidente que se produjo._

_Sora simplemente cayó al suelo en un mar de lágrimas. Y yo me acerque temblorosa al cuerpo de Hina, ahogue una exclamación cuando la vi, con la cabeza degollada. Nunca me repondré de eso._

_Mi familia llego y se realizo un nuevo funeral para mi prima Hina, trate de hablar de nuevo con mis padres, pero al hacerlo me vieron con horror, y ahí empezaron los doctores, Sora tuvo una crisis te nervios, el periodo de navidad se termino y ya en casa, un mes después de tantos doctores, el Kyuubi me visito nuevamente, ahora en forma de un zorro, se veía espeluznante._

—_-Tú cabello, se parece al tono de mi cuerpo.-_ —_ dijo en forma burlona, saliendo de la esquina de mi habitación.-_ —_ no me preguntas ¿Cómo he estado?._

_Yo estaba en mi cama, pero como sucedía cuando él me visita, no podía moverme, ni emitir sonido alguno._

_El zorro se acerco mas y me mostro sus afilados colmillos._

_-_—_En este mes me he dedicado a fastidiar a tu primita sora, y hasta hoy pude concederle su deseó, siempre tendrá diez años.-_ —_ dijo con burla._ —_- te mostrare lo que sucedió._

_Y así lo hizo, me presento imágenes que vi en mi mente y mil lagrimas salían de mis ojos, Sora había sido maltratada por él, vi como se presentaba ante ella y se posesionaba de su cuerpo para hacer travesuras, si , la obligaba a matar animales de todo tipo, ella también le conto a sus padres por lo que pasaba, pero no creyeron en sus palabras, y después de un mes así, un día simplemente ya no reacciono, era un vegetal, viva en vida, pero muerta , porque nunca crecería, se mantendría así por siempre._

Los ojos violetas miraron a los azules, a través de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Con una voz cansada hablo al doctor Minato.

-—Eso fue lo que sucedió, después de todas esas muertes, el Kyuubi siempre me visita en las noches, me muestra los horrores que comete a la gente, como los hace sufrir, mis padres me abandonaron aquí, cuando ya estaban artos de mi locura, ya que me levantaba entre lagrimas y gritando todas las noches. Y fue así es como me he convertido en una loca, según ustedes sufro de esquizofrenia, según yo, tengo un demonio persiguiéndome. —- se limpio los rastros de lagrimas de su cara.- — y viviré el resto de mi vida con la culpabilidad de haber matado a mis primas. Me puedo retirar creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, me siento cansada, no pude dormir.

-—por supuesto retírate. —- pero antes de que ella abandonara la habitación le dijo firmemente.- — te ayudare Kushina.- — vio como ella se sorprendió de la promesa. —- Déjame ayudarte y juntos saldremos de esto.- — vio como simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se retiro.

Minato se alboroto el cabello en señal de frustración, no era la primera vez que él tenía un caso realmente difícil e interesante en sus manos, pero si era la primera vez en que estaba realmente interesado sentimental mente en el caso, o mejor dicho en ella. Su experiencia le decía que sufría de alucinaciones increíbles, que de seguro tenía una gran imaginación, y que se desarrollo porque ella se cree culpable de la muerte de sus primas, no existía demonio alguno, él no creía en ese tipo de cosas, sin embrago su experiencia con Kakashi le hacía pensar diferente, puede que no sea esquizofrenia sino personalidad múltiple, a lo mejor ella tiene la personalidad de un demonio a dentro de su mente, pensándolo bien , podría utilizar con ella la hipnosis para atacar a su personalidad conflictiva_. _

— _¿Qué arias si lo que ella dijo fuera cierto?. – la voz de Kakashi podía escucharse en mi mente y me sorprendió._ —_- cree Minato, si no quieres perderla._

Estaba cansado, la sesión había sido estresante y su próximo paciente seria dentro de una hora, por eso escuchaba cosas sin sentido en mi cabeza, era mejor retirarse de ahí y tomar un receso, mas tarde pensaría en algo mas para ayudarla, porque él, estaba decidido hacer todo por ella, hasta incluso creer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había pasado un mes desde que Minato y Kushina empezaron a trabajar sobre su enfermedad, el tiempo fue creando un lazo entre ellos dos, los ejercicios que el doctor utilizaba en ella, para que esta tuviera confianza de contarle sus sentimientos y sus alucinaciones, arrojaban resultados muy interesantes.

Iniciando el mes de septiembre Minato esperaba como todos los días a Kushina en la Habitación de ejercicios, después de mucho pensarlo se había decidido por probar la hipnosis como tratamiento, y descubrir si había la posibilidad de una doble personalidad en Kushina.

La pelirroja se escuchaba desde el pasillo y sonrió abiertamente. Su comportamiento no era de una loca, simplemente era una mujer con un temperamento muy fuerte y algo agresivo. Aun que su vocabulario debía de mejorar.

- —¡ya les dije estúpidos enfermeros!.- —gritaba Kushina.- —¡ no es necesario la maldita camisa de seguridad! —- dicho esto se revolvía entre los brazos de Orochimaru, este simplemente sonreía por hacerla rabiar.

Pero Kushina no había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ese espíritu guerrero en ella. Hizo como si se fuera a agachar y golpeo con toda la fuerza que pudo la parte noble de Orochimaru, este grito del dolor, la soltó, pero Nagato la agarro del cabello rojo y se lo jalo salvajemente. Ella no emitió ruido alguno, simplemente hizo una mueca. Pero el enfermero se quejo de un golpe en la cabeza, soltando a la pelirroja por eso.

No supo Minato como llego hasta ellos, simplemente sintió su sangre hervir al ver como la lastimaban, por lo que golpeo al estúpido ese en la cabeza.

— si vuelves a lastimarla, no podrás salir caminando de este hospital.- — la mirada fría de Minato sorprendió a todos, tomo a Kushina con delicadeza, la llevo a la habitación.- — ¡esos estúpidos los reportare!.- — miro a la pelirroja y la sentó en el sofá.- ¿estás bien?.

Ella asintió, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, siempre se había defendido sola, pero la sensación de ser protegida por alguien más, le causaba tantos sentimientos encontrados y aun no sabía cómo definirlos.

-—estoy bien ttebane.- — miro sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, y se sonrojo a un mas.- — ¿puedes soltarme?.

El rubio estaba prendado de la imagen tan cautivante que tenia Kushina.

—-si disculpa. —- se encamino a la mesa y empezó a preparlo todo para la hipnosis.

Kushina se levanto y miraba curiosa de los objetos que Minato sacaba.

-—¿ya estoy lista para esta técnica?.- — pregunto curiosa Kushina viendo un colgante de reloj.

Minato suspiro y con la mirada pidió que ella se sentara.

-—te sorprendería el diagnostico que he llegado hasta este momento.- — dicho esto puso una silla enfrente de la de ella.- — no estás loca.- — vio la reacción de ella ante tal declaración.- — tus alucinaciones son producto de otra causa, y quiero descubrir que hay en lo más escondido de tu mente.- — sonrió cuando ella lo miro de una forma indescriptible.- — en estos momentos, somos amigos, yo confió en ti y tú en mi, por lo que esta técnica se podrá hacer y de ella dependerá lo que aremos.

-—¿crees en mi, Minato?

-—no te mentiré nunca, tengo que encontrar la explicación para las alucinaciones, ya hemos comprobado tu cerebro y está en buen estado, los ejercicios que te he puesto y el tratamiento que hemos realizado, arrojan resultados de una personalidad fuerte y algo agresiva.- — vio como ella se sonrojo.- — pero de eso a llamarte loca , no lo puedo creer. Ahora en relación de que si creo en el demonio que te persigue, te mentiría si te digiera que si, puesto que no tengo evidencias, aun me queda la alternativa de una personalidad múltiple, que es lo que ocasiona tus alucinaciones y desarrolla tu imaginación.

Kushina no estaba muy convencida de las palabras de Minato, aun no creía en ella, pero poniéndose en su lugar, ella también no creería en él si no le enseñara pruebas, y tenía que darle un punto a su favor, al menos no la consideraba una loca, la trataba muy bien, incluso la consentía, y nunca le mentía.

-—de acuerdo ttebane, estoy lista para la hipnosis.- —Kushina miro el reloj que Minato puso enfrente de ella, y confió en él, como nunca había confiado en alguien.

—-mira el reloj.- — la voz se convirtió en algo aterciopelado, se escuchaba una música relación al fondo.- — confía en mí, relájate, mira el objeto, date tiempo de poner tu mente en blanco, el sueño empieza a vencerte. —- vio como Kushina cerró los ojos .- — a partir de este momento me vas a responder todo lo que te pregunte. ¿De acuerdo?

-—si

-—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-—Kushina Uzumaki.

-—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-—estoy siendo perseguida por un demonio llamado Kyuubi.

-—el demonio ¿está aquí presente?

-—no, él me visita.

-—Kyuubi, ¿estás presente en la mente de Kushina?

-—no hay ningún Kyuubi aquí, simplemente yo.

Minato se sorprendió de la seguridad de sus palabras, y por la respuesta supo, que no existía el demonio adentro de ella como una doble personalidad.

-—¿Por qué el demonio te persigue después de tanto tiempo?

-—él dice que le gusta jugar conmigo.

-—¿Por qué no te mata?

—- la muerte seria una liberación.

-— ¿has luchado por mucho tiempo contra él?

—- si, desde los diez años.

-— ¿Por qué persistes y no te abandonas a la locura?

-— algo en mi me impulsa a seguir viva, algo me impulsa a resistir.

— ¿te das cuenta que eres fuerte de espíritu?

- —no, soy una cobarde, alguien que no merece más que sufrimiento, por haber causado la muerte de mis primas.

-—¿Quién te ha dicho esto?

-—el Kyuubi me lo repite constante mente.

-— quiero que me escuches bien, saca esa idea de la cabeza, tu eres una mujer fuerte y decidida, pasas por alucinaciones terroríficas, y muchos ya hubieran sucumbido, tu espíritu es fuerte. No mueres porque dios no lo quiere y el te impulsa a seguir. Cometieron un error todas ustedes, al jugar con algo que desencadeno todo esto, pero eso no te hace la única responsable, ya has pagado por creses ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, libérate de el. Y sobre todo cuando veas al Kyuubi, no te dejes vencer por él, lucha en contra del daño que él quiere ocasionarte, tú eres dueña de ti misma, nadie más puede vencerte, si no tú. No te rindas, libérate del control que ese demonio ejerce sobre ti.

-— así lo haré.

-—ahora despertaras y harás lo que te dije., a la cuenta de cinco, saldrás del transe, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, despierta.- — vio como los ojos violetas se abrieron y lo miraban con sueño.- — ¿no tienes personalidad múltiple?.

-—¿entonces me crees Minato?

-— no creo en demonios Kushina, pero sí creo que no estás loca, y averiguare la forma de acabar con las alucinaciones, esa es una promesa.- — se paro y la agarro del brazo, vamos a tu celda, necesitas descanso, la sesión cansa mucho la mente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era de noche, Kushina dormía sin soñar, pero de repente aparece en su mente imágenes de seres quemándose, muriendo, niños llorando, ella estaba envuelta en llamas y miraba toda la masacre a su alrededor. Apareció el Kyuubi en forma de un zorro, tenia dientes afilados, una mirada sedienta de sangre y unas garras afiladas en todas sus patas, salió envuelto en llamas.

-—es precioso el escenario Kushina, ¿no lo crees?

Kushina lo miro furiosa, sin miedo y eso sorprendió al zorro.

-—déjame en paz maldito, ya he sufrido mucho, mátame de una vez y acabemos con esto. —- se acercaba a él con paso firme y decidido.- — mi vida no vale nada, acaba de una vez conmigo.

—-tú eres la culpable de la muerte de tus primas, mereces el castigo que te impongo.

-—ya he pagado ese error por todo este tiempo, lo lamento, no debí de persuadirlas, sé que soy culpable, por lo mismo, ¡mátame de una vez!- — grito Kushina.

-—aquí hay algo muy raro.- — dijo el Kyuubi, acercándose a ella. —- ¿Quién te ha metido ideas en tu cabecita?

—-aparte de ti nadie. Quiero morir y acabar con esto. No quiero seguir así.

El Kyuubi la miro y se adentro a su mente, Kushina sintió un dolor en su cerebro y se agarro las manos en la cabeza, cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-—ya veo. —- Dijo con tono de burla.- — tú doctorcito te ha metido ideas.

Ella miro los ojos negros del Kyuubi con temor.

-—tu vida ya está podrida, pero la vida de él se me hace interesante, ¿sabes podría matarlo con demasiada facilidad?

—-¡no te metas con él!.- dicho esto Kushina por primera vez en todo este tiempo se atrevió a quererlo golpear.

Claro su puño nunca llego a causarle dolor alguno al Kyuubi, por que le pego al aire.

-—escúchame bien Kushina.- — dicho esto la paralizo. —- ese doctor va a morir por tu culpa, te ha puesto en mi contra, y eso lo pagara.

Kushina se despertó de ese sueño por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, Orochimaru era el que estaba en la entrada de la habitación, su mirada era de locura. Se acerco a ella, desvistiéndose, la pelirroja trato de moverse pero no pudo, en la esquina de la habitación estaba el Kyuubi riéndose de tal escena.

-—ni lo intentes.- — dijo con burla.- — el tiene el corazón tan negro que es muy fácil controlarlo.- — miro como Orochimaru, se había empezado a bajar el pantalón, y mostraba su miembro, aterrorizando mas a Kushina.- — él te tomara, esto es para que aprendas a no intentar algo en mi contra, yo controlo tu vida y decidiré cuando y como morirás.

Kushina lloraba, sintió las manos de Orochimaru sobre su bata alzándola, y dejándola desnuda, se puso encima de ella, le separo las piernas y se introdujo fuerte mente en su cuerpo, la apretaba, sus manoseos eran rudos, le pegaba en las nalgas y piernas, le mordió el cuello, senos, la boca, los brazos. La pelirroja no pudo defenderse, horas duro su tortura, porque Nagato se les unió. La violación fue fatal para ella.

-—acuérdate bien de cómo te sientes, eso evitara rebeldías por tu parte.- — dijo el Kyuubi.- — si tu doctor se mete en esto, le ira muy mal, aléjate de él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato se desespero porque Kushina no venia, ella ya no ponía resistencia para verlo.

Tocaron la puerta.

-—no está disponible Kushina doctor Minato.- dijo sasori, otro enfermero.- — ayer en la noche tuvo una crisis, se provoco lecciones, y está en estado de shock.

La reacción de él fue instantánea, dejo al enfermero ahí hablando solo y se encamino a la habitación de ella, su corazón estaba oprimido, ella lo necesitaba, y se le hacía muy raro que decayera, cuando avía avanzado mucho.

Abrió la puerta y entro, la encontró como la había visto la primera vez, agachada y el cabello cubriendo su cara, se acerco lentamente, cuando se arrodillo para tratar de abrazarla, ella grito, él la abrazo fuerte mente.

-—Kushina cálmate soy yo, Minato.- — repitió esto más de veinte veces, ella se revolvía como si fuera un animal salvaje, hasta que pudo golpearlo, fue que se dio cuenta de que era él. Aun así se fue de nuevo a la esquina y se agacho ahí.

-—vete no quiero verte.- — fueron las palabras de la pelirroja.- — aléjate de mi.

El rubio se recompuso de la patada que le dio y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, la inspecciono, detalladamente, las lecciones que presentaba en su cuerpo, su reacción violenta ante el contacto, sus ojos sin vida.

-—¿Qué te paso Kushina?

-—nada que te interese, vete, vive tu vida y déjame en paz a mí.

Se paro y prendió la luz de la habitación, Kushina cerró los ojos por la luz, entonces Minato, contuvo un juramento, se acerco sin delicadeza alguna y la agarro del brazo para pararla.

-—¿Quién te hizo esto?

-—ya te dije que me dejes en paz Minato.

-— te han violado, soy doctor y puedo apreciar los síntomas.- — afirmo para él mas que para ella.

Las lágrimas empañaron mas los ojos de Kushina, sin decir nada, Minato la tomo entre sus brazos y juntos se sentaron en la cama.

Paso media hora y ella se tranquilizo.

El doctor acariciaba su cabello, pensando en quien se atrevió a tal barbaridad.

-—¿dime quien fue?, para que lo castigue Kushina

-—no harán nada Minato.

-—le diré a la directora de esto, ella pondrá en su lugar al tipo , claro después de que yo lo golpee hasta matarlo.

-—la directora no hará nada, ¿no has visto como me ve, cada vez que estamos juntos?, ella llega a la habitación según para ver mi mejoramiento, pero es a ti a quien ve, está interesada en ti. Yo no soy nadie.

El sabia del interés de Tsunade por él, y era asombroso como Kushina lo noto. Siguió acariciando su cabello, tenía que haber una forma de salvarla.

-—escápate conmigo. —- dijo simplemente.

Kushina se separo de sus brazos y lo miro incrédula.

-—¿estás loco?

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro de Minato.

-—sí, muy probablemente estoy loco. Tengo que sacarte de aquí,- — empezó a idear la forma de salir de ahí con Kushina

-—es imposible Minato.

-— no te dejare aquí.- — la abrazo.- — te prometí que te ayudaría y así será. ¿estás bien?

Una sonrisa triste cruzo por el rostro de Kushina.

-—desafortunadamente sobreviviré.

-—¿quieres platicar como sucedió esto?

-— ayer le dije al Kyuubi sus verdades.- — la voz se tiño de cierta felicidad por parte de la pelirroja. —- y él se enojo por revelarme.- — sus ojos se llenaron de temor. —- Minato, aléjate de mí, es lo mejor no quiero que alguien te haga algo.

Minato, acaricio la barbilla de ella.

-—no te abandonaré, ¿no te das cuenta que eres importante para mí?

Kushina evito su mira azul volteando el rostro.

-—es más seguro para ti , olvidarme.

-—¡pues no!.- — dijo firmemente. —- te sacare de aquí, ¿Cómo lo haré? No lo sé, pero lo haré.- — se levanto y se encamino a la salida.- — eres fuerte Kushina, no lo olvides, regresare por ti, es una promesa y yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras, ese es mi camino.- — dicho esto se cerró la habitación de ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuatro días había pasado y no sabía nada de Minato, ella aun no era molestada para tratamientos, simplemente la dejaron ahí, Orochimaru y nagato, desaparecieron del hospital, en su lugar estaba sasori y paint.

La tristeza la consumía, sinceramente había perdido sus esperanzas, y más sin ver a Minato, quien de seguro se olvido de ella.

La alarma del hospital contra incendio se activo, humo empezó a olerse, los gritos se escucharon, y esto no era una alucinación, sino lo que estaba pasando en el hospital. Escucho un enfermero gritar que se quemaba todo el quinto piso.

¿será que ella por fin moriría y estaría en paz?, su idea de morir no hubiera sido ser quemada viva, pero eso era mejor a seguir en la peste que tenia.

Casi pasaron 20 minutos y en el aire se respiraba mas humo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y alguien con un trabaje raro entro. Ella reconoció el traje, en una ocasión le había comentado a Minato que en su niñez a doraba a los ninjas, y que por eso practicaba artes marciales. El trabaje era negro y cubría su rostro, la parte de los ojos estaba descubierta, ahogo un grito al darse cuenta que eran azules, y no cualquier azul, ella reconocería esos ojos donde fuera.

-—Kushina, no tenemos tiempo , ponte esto.- — entrego un traje parecido al de él.- —¡vamos! , tengo todo listo para sacarte de aquí.

Ella miro el traje en sus manos y no lo pensó mas se apuro a ponérselo, Minato al ver que ella estaba lista la tomo de las manos y empezaron a correr por el pasillo del hospital.

Doblaron muchas esquinas, bajaron infinidades de escaleras, lo bueno era que tenían una buena condición física, pasaron por los conductos de aire y eso los llevo al sótano del hospital, donde había tunes de drenajes.

Ambos descansaron unos minutos, estaban agitados por correr tanto. Se apoyaron en sus rodillas recuperando el aire.

-—pensé que te olvidaste de mi.- — dijo kushina

Los ojos azules la miraban con alegría.

—-nunca, simplemente tenía que planear como sacarte de aquí. —- señalo un túnel oscuro,—tenemos que irnos por ahí, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?.

Ella miro la oscuridad que se veía, su fobia por los túneles era terrible, pero en todo este tiempo siempre había querido huir, y si tenía que hacer eso, _que así fuera._

—-lo haré. —- dijo segura de sus actos.

-—bien, tenemos que arrastrarnos por mucho tiempo, pero al final del túnel esta tu libertad.- — le tomo la mano para encaminarla al túnel.- — además yo iré adelante, y estoy contigo. ¡Vamos!.

Kushina tembló en el momento que empezó a arrastrarse por el túnel, muchas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, cosas tormentosas, pero tenía que seguir, veía la espalda de Minato, y su voz, escuchaba como le decía que tuviera cuidado con algún hueco o piedra. él se había arriesgado por ella, sabía que nada que digiera lo obligaría a dejarla, _amor,_ ella también correspondía a ese sentimiento. Pero parecía tan imposible y lejano.

Llevaban al menos casi una hora, todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja se estremecía por cada ruido que escuchaban, cuando sintió sus fuerzas desaparecer…

-—llegamos Kushina.- —grito Minato.

Ella miro la luz que se veía por la rejilla de una alcantarilla, subieron unas escaleras oxidadas y salieron a la superficie, a un lote baldío. Los ojos violetas recorrieron el lugar con incredulidad y se tallaron los ojos para ver el exterior. _Libertad._

_Era increíble, era libre._

Minato la vio con una gran sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-—eres libre.- — dijo simplemente, se acerco a una bolsas que habían cerca de ahí, y empezó a registrarla, le dio una bolsa a ella.- — cámbiate de ropa, tengo mi auto estacionado cerca, nos tenemos que mover rápido, aun que dudo mucho que sepan que te has escapado.

Ella lo abrazo efusivamente, sintiéndose completa cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

-—gracias.- — se alejo y empezó a cambiarse rápidamente antes de que alguien los viera.

Él también se cambio, cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron al auto, emprendieron el viaje.

0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0

—-¿Cómo lograste rescatarme?.- — pregunto Kushina, viendo por la ventana el paisaje.

-—no fue fácil.- — dijo acordándose de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para rescatarla.- — me costó mucho trabajo elaborar el plan, necesitaba una gran distracción para sacarte del hospital, por lo que pensé en todas las posibilidades y se me ocurrió un incendio, claro algo que fuera escandaloso , sin embargo controlable, cuando te deje ese día, di baje por el hospital en búsqueda de cómo sacarte, ayude a Hana la enfermera a bajar ropa sucia y ahí fue donde me di cuenta que podía existir una posibilidad de escapar por el drenaje, saque de ella toda la información. Al día siguiente sin que se diera cuenta baje al sótano y empecé a registrarlo, fue como me di cuenta que existía la posibilidad, todo el día me la pase ahí, di con la forma de sacarte, me costó trabajo.

La pelirroja lo miraba sorprendida y alagada, por que hizo todo eso por ella.

-—¿Por qué traje ninja?

Las mejillas de Minato se colorearon.

—-tú me dijiste, que soñabas cuando eras niña con ninjas, no un príncipe azul.

Una sonrisa melodiosa se escucho por parte de ella.

-—gracias Minato, hubieras sido un excelente ninja.

-—si me di cuenta de eso, pero necesito mas entrenamiento, me duelen mucho las rodillas y aceptémoslo, no estoy tan joven para esto.

-—es cierto.- — dijo de forma burlona Kushina.- — eres un viejo, ¿A dónde vamos?.

-—nos alejaremos de aquí, e iremos lo mas lejos que podamos, tengo que confesar que no he pensado nada mas estos últimos días , sino en rescatarte, ese era el primer paso, juntos trazaremos nuestros pasos.

-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Se hizo de noche, comieron en el transcurso de la carretera. Ellos se detuvieron en un hotel, Minato pidió habitaciones con doble cama.

-—no pienses mal Kushina.- — decía Minato entrando a la habitación que compartiría.- — es necesario estar juntos.

Ella aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, miraba enternecida la conducta de Minato.

-—debiste de ver tu cara ttebane, cuando pediste una habitación. Te morías de nervios.- decía Kushina mirando el cuarto que les habían dado.

-—no es la primera vez, tengo que reconocerlo, pero hace demasiado tiempo, años diría yo.- — Minato se sentó en una cama la del lado izquierdo.

-—¿por qué alguien como tú, no está casado?

-—por que no había encontrado el amor, por eso.- — mientras lo dijo miraba a kushina con tantos sentimientos.

—-Debemos dormir.- — fueron sus palabras de kushina,

-—tienes razón.

Pasaron horas, hasta que dieron la una de la mañana…

Kushina sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama, pensando que era Minato abrió los ojos, su cuerpo quedo inmóvil, la mirada roja del Kyuubi en forma de un niño estaba ahí, viéndola.

-—es increíble lo que has hecho el día de hoy.- — dijo en tono de burla.- — no sé si felicitarte o decirte lo estúpida que eres.- — se coloco su mano de bajo del mentón como si pensara algo. —- te estás volviendo una complicación desde que ese entro a tu vida. —- Señalo al hombre que está durmiendo en la otra cama.- —¿Qué aremos con ustedes?.- una sonrisa macabra cruzo por su rostro.- — tengo una genial idea.

-o-o-oooo-o-o-o

Minato dormía tranquilamente en la cama, dio vuelta al lado izquierdo cuando sintió que algo le rosaba la piel.

Sus ojos se dilataron al ver a Kushina con un cuchillo en la mano, tratando de darle otra acuchillada, porque al parecer fallo en el primer intento. Esquivo como pudo, el siguiente ataque.

-—¿Qué te sucede Kushina?

Sin embargo la pelirroja no le respondía, simplemente lo seguía atacando.

-—¿Por qué simplemente la esquivas y no tratas de dañarla?.- — pregunto el Kyuubi, saliendo de las sombras de una esquina.

Minato miro sorprendido al niño que se veía.

—-no nos hemos presentado como debería de ser, mi nombre es Kyuubi y soy el demonio que persigue a Kushina, sin embargo nadie cree eso.

-—¡es imposible!.- dijo en susurro el rubio

-—todos ustedes son unos estúpidos al pensar que no existen cosas inexplicables .- — se sentó en la cama y vio como Kushina tenia acorralado a Minato en la otra esquina.- — ella está siendo poseída por mí, te matara, esto hará que su alma por fin se rinda y yo podre , jugar con alguien más.

Los ojos azules se entrelazaron con los violetas que no tenían vida.

—-lo siento Kushina.- — lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos azules.- — lamento mucho no haberte creído, ser un estúpido y pensar en todo, menos en creer que decías la verdad, aun que siento que mi corazón si lo sabía, por que te amo desde el primer momento en que te vio.

-—esto es cursi.- — dijo el Kyuubi con cara de asco.- — mátalo de una vez , esto es repugnante.

-—tú solo te puedes librar de el Kushina, nadie más que tu, tienes el poder de hacerlo. —- fueron las palabras de Minato, antes del siguiente ataque por parte de ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kushina caminaba lentamente por el túnel, siguiendo al Kyuubi. Había matado a Minato sus manos aun tenía sangre de él.

—-Hemos llegado.- — el Kyuubi miro a su alrededor, estaban en el túnel donde lo invocaron por primera vez.- — por fin podremos terminar con esto, aquí te quitare tu vida, aquí se inicio todo, y aquí terminara todo, espero que te haya gustado el último juego que jugamos.

A la mente de la pelirroja llegaron las demás victimas que vinieron después de Minato. Pero estas las mato el Kyuubi, de ahí, ellos dos se encaminaron para llegar a este lugar, eso tardo dos días en suceder, por culpa de Kushina que se comportaba como un zombi viviente.

_Le falle a Minato, me falle a mí misma. _

Miro al Kyuubi, quien se acercaba a la tabla quija, ella reconoció el instrumento.

—-Tu alma esta frágil, por fin puedo llevarte conmigo.- — el Kyuubi partió la tabla y esta empezó a abrirse, como si de un pequeña puerta se tratara.- — ven, vámonos.

Kushina se encamino donde se apreciaba aquella luz sin oponer resistencia.

-—_tonta huye._

_-__—__no tienes por qué estar aquí._

—_-aléjate de aquí Kushina._

Esas voces eran de sus primas, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, pero no detenía sus pasos, el Kyuubi ya estaba adentro, cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar la mano del niño, algo la galo, unos brazos la abrazaban fuertemente.

-—tu perteneces aquí conmigo.- —dijo Minato, miro la rabia del Kyuubi que se transformo en un zorro, pero el demonio ya estaba adentro del portal. —- Esto es para ti.- — dicho eso , aventó un frasco que exploto, cuando choco contra el cuerpo del demonio.

-—esto es agua bendita.- — dijo gritando el Kyuubi.- — me las pagaran, lo juro, me vengare.

Eso fue lo último que se escucho, por que el portal se cerró llevándose al Kyuubi a donde el pertenecía.

Minato miro a Kushina, ella estaba aferrada a él, y lloraba descontroladamente, ellos estaban en el suelo abrazados.

-—ya todo paso Kushina.- — decía mientras acariciaba su pelo.- — estas a salvo.

-—¿pero cómo?, yo te mate.

El negó con la cabeza.

-—no amor, tú en efecto me heriste, pero fue en un rosón cerca de las costillas, y es una zona donde sangra mucho, pero el daño no es tanto, aun que tengo que confesarte que me duele todo el cuerpo.

-—te amo. —- dijo la pelirroja , juntando sus labios con los de él.

-—yo te amo también, discúlpame por no creerte, pero todo termino, eres libre para vivir tu vida.

-—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Cómo sabias que el Kyuubi me traería aquí?

-después de que recobre la conciencia, pensé en lo que aria ese demonio, y me informe acerca de la tabla quija, entonces uniendo cabos, sospeche que te traería al lugar donde inicio todo, el agua bendita me la robe de una iglesia que estaba cerca de aquí.

-—gracias Minato, no tenias por que arriesgarte por mi

-—te lo prometí, te dije que te ayudaría, eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, yo soy de esos que si quieren algo, lo consiguen.

-—yo también quiero estar junto a ti.

—-recuperaras el tiempo perdido.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Diecisiete años y meses después…

Kushina estaba preparando la cena de noche buena, junto con sus dos mejores amigas. Mikoto Uchiha y Hana Hyuuga.

Todas las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo.

Minato comprobó que no sufría de alucinaciones, que ya no era una loca, y me dieron mi liberad después de ocho meses, él enseguida me propuso matrimonio y acepte encantada.

Supere con mucha paciencia lo de la violación, pero mi esposo siempre estuvo conmigo.

Nunca olvidare cuando después de 2 años de matrimonio, le anuncie que estaba embarazada, mi pequeño Naruto tiene 15 años ya.

Minato se hizo amigo de Fubaka y Hiashi, es una extraña amistad la que tenemos, yo sigo llevándome pesado con ellos, y ellos siguen diciendo que estoy loca. Aun así, somos amigos. Es raro lo sé, pero existen cosas raras en este mundo.

Mi querido esposo es el mejor resolviendo casos, ahora cree, afortunadamente no nos hemos envuelto en cosas que involucren demonios.

La navidad es la fecha más importante, porque los Namikaze, Uchiha y Hyuuga nos reunimos todos los años a celebrar.

Quería cortarme el cabello, pero Minato no me dejo, dijo que era hermoso, aun que a mi me recordaba al Kyuubi, pero él le dio otro significado, a mi tono rojo.

Inclusive ya tengo nuera, alguien muy rarita para mi hijo, en un principio hubiera deseado otro tipo de persona para él, pero al ver como ella lo ama, reconozco que no puede haber nadie mejor que Hinata Hyuuga.

-—Kushina, regresa de donde estés.- — le grita Mikoto.- —tenemos que tener todo listo para la celebración.

-—¿Dónde están los niños?. —- pregunta Hana

—-Jugando afuera, dijeron algo de ir a comprar.- —responde Kushina, de repente un cristal se rompe y ella abre los ojos asombrada, el corazón se oprime…

-0-0-0-0-0-0

En un sótano de una casa abandonada, que se encontraba cerca de la mansión Namikaze, se encuentran cuatro jóvenes de quince años.

-—vamos a jugar.- — decía Naruto, hijo de Kushina.

-—no estoy segura naruto-kun.- — Hinata trataba de hacer recapacitar a su novio.

—-no pasa nada. —- insistía Naruto.

-—teme, si vas a jugar hazlo ya.- — Sasuke Uchiha, estaba impaciente.

-—Naruto por que no empiezas de una vez, pronto nos mandaran a llamar para cenar—- dijo simplemente Sakura, quien pasaba navidad con su novio Sasuke.

Los cuatro ahí reunidos vieron la tabla Quija, que se encontraron por casualidad botada en un cesto de basura, en la escuela esto estaba de moda. Demonios que cumplirían tus deseos y que te decían lo que sucedería en el futuro. Por supuesto que llamaban la atención de quien sea.

-—muy bien.- — dijo Naruto tomando la pequeña tabla de ratón para convocar. —- ¿quieres jugar conmigo?. —- fueron las palabras dichas por el rubio.

En el interior de la tabla, una risa maléfica se escuchaba, un portal estaba siendo abierto de nuevo…

-la hora de mi venganza a llegado. Kushina y ese doctorcito, no saben lo que les espera, su hijo pagara muy caro …

**Fin ¿?**

Hasta aquí, por fin pude terminarlo, ayer perdí la información, por eso la pongo hoy tuve que escribirlo todo de nuevo T-T.

Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo fuerte, pero es lo que salió de mi retorcida mente, me he dado cuenta que me gusta escribir cosas maquiavélicas.

Pero ustedes son los que tienen la última palabra. ¿Les gusto?

_Esta historia fue __**escrita para el concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales**__" _

_Agradecería mucho que __**votaran por mi historia**__ en el poll (__**encuesta**__) de MinKus BN (__**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**__) que aparecerá __**a partir del 27 de agosto y hasta el 05 de Septiembre**__, así es como se decidirá el ganador._

_¡__**Así que, si mi historia les gustó, voten, voten**__! _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

_¡ARRIBA MIS SUEGROS TTEBANE!_

_JUNTOS aremos que esta pareja sea conocida por todos en fanfiction, inundaremos las páginas ff._

_¡Apóyenos en esta causa.!_

_POR FAVOR._

_Voten y comenten en cualquier historia de esta pareja._

_KUSHINA Y MINATO._

_**Nota mía de nuevo: espero con ansias sus comentarios, realmente es un reto escribir en este género de suspenso y terror, me encantaría saber que opinan de esta historia, ya saben que sus comentarios iluminan mi vida y me hacen muy feliz. Si lo se me quedo raro el capitulo. **_

_**Gracias por comentar**_

_**Sayo y que estén bien. Nos leemos.**_


End file.
